


Festivities

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tis the season for a bit of festivities especially mistletoe. IDK
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Festivities

Going to the Ritz after the Apoco-wasn't seemed like the ordinary thing to do in their spare time. Crowley invited Aziraphale to afternoon tea which was rare for Aziraphale he was the one normally "tempting" Crowley to lunch but Crowley happily obliged. He always felt a nervousness around his angel that he'd never felt around anyone else ‘Tonight’ Crowley thought to himself ‘tonight after we get back from lunch, I’ll tell Angel how I feel but what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he thinks I’m just trying to tempt him’ Groaning he flopped himself down on his throne like chair and sighed “Ugh why does it have to be so bloody difficult!?” growled angrily to himself ‘I can do this, I can do this I’m a chuffing demon for go- for sat- FOR SOMEONE’S sake. Ok, ok if he doesn’t feel the same I’ll just stop time and disappear to some remote planet on the far side of the galaxy yup, that’s it that’s what I’ll do’ He nodded to himself content with his idea he grabbed his jacket and left to head over to the bookshop.

Meanwhile Aziraphale was thinking of ways he could confess his love to Crowley since Heaven wasn't paying much attention anymore since the fire incident in heaven which according to Crowley, Gabriel was terrified. So naturally Aziraphale was secretly proud of Crowley for traumatising the sanctimonious prick.  
“I need to tell him about my feelings. We’re safe now, nobody can hurt us so why do I keep hesitating?” he whispered to himself. The nagging thoughts of ‘What if he doesn’t feel the same? Can demons even love?’ They have to, he felt a wave of something love like since their first meeting in Eden but that’s just friendship, but can they feel more?’ He sighed to himself and awaited Crowley to arrive and spare him of his inner thoughts so he started to try to pick up a new book as the little bell of his bookstore chimed signalling Crowley’s arrival into the store “Hey Angel, you ready to go?” Aziraphale smiled and shouted back “One moment dear” as he put the book down. 

They entered the Ritz together waiting for their table for which always happened to be available to them. Its the festive season so people are treating their relatives and it is quite crowded. Crowley had half a mind to make everyone disappear so he can have quality time with his angel, but he knows Aziraphale would never approve of that. The receptionist scurries away in search of their table when they both noticed the Christmas decorations littered around the room creating a nice warm and welcoming atmosphere. Crowley smirks and giggles to himself for a moment then says “Angel, look it’s you” while nodding towards an angel tree topper which had rosy chubby cheeks and a puff of white hair, Aziraphale rolled his eyes but still smiled to himself.

They were then led to their table and Aziraphale ordered a few deserts and Crowley ordered a coffee and they talked about nothing and everything until Aziraphale’s deserts arrived and seeing the pure joy of his angels face as he bit into his cake and the little noises of pure pleasure with his eyes closed really got Crowley’s mind elsewhere “Enjoying that Angel?” Crowley said with a raised brow “This is simply delightful, my dear” Aziraphale said beaming at him. ‘He’s just too perfect’ Crowley thought to himself and leant forward catching himself at the last moment and landing a quick kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek.  
Aziraphale gave him a puzzled look and Crowley found himself looking everywhere but at the angel but his eyes caught on the decoration above them, mistletoe THANK SOMEONE AND EVERYONE that th mistletoe is above them and pointed above their heads “Mistletoe angel” Crowley laughed nervously thankful of his glasses hiding his full embarrassment Aziraphale let out a small “Oh” which sounded disappointed and in Crowley’s panicked state of trying to make the situation better he blurted out “We can try again I’ll get it right this time” after a few beats of silence the reality of his words set in and Crowley momentarily thought if would Aziraphale forgive him for turning into a snake and scaring the other patrons .A sheepish “Ok” brought him out of reverie and brought his eyes to a furiously blushing angel but he spoke again “We don’t have to, although I do confess I would very much like to kiss you for real” “Nkg” was all Crowley’s mind could muster to think of what to say as his thought process had abruptly stopped working Crowley looked at him, he saw Aziraphale’s hope filled eyes and choked out “I would like that too angel” Aziraphale swiftly leaned forward capturing Crowley’s lips with his own, tangling his hands in Crowley’s hair which he has been itching to do for centuries and pouring all the love he can muster into this one kiss it was by no means a perfect kiss by outsiders standards as they’re both inexperienced but their enthusiastic and it’s perfect to them 6000 years of pinning and longing flowing into the kiss, leaving them both breathless even though they didn’t need to breathe. They pulled apart grinning like the Cheshire cat gazing into each other’s eyes “I love you Crowley, I know you may not feel love the way others do because you’re a demon and that’s ok I can love you enough for the both of us and now I’m not afraid to tell you how I really fe-“ Crowley cut Aziraphale off with another kiss “I love you too Aziraphale, I really do love you, with all of my heart, I always have” He whispered against his lips. “Let’s get out of here angel, I want to show you how much I love you” “Oh, Crowley temptation accomplished ” They both laugh “Lead the way my dear” and then they leave hand in hand so caught up in each other they failed to notice a waiter slyly slipping another one a £20 note with a smug smile which translated to ‘I told you so’


End file.
